Seattle Grace Hospital
'''Seattle Grace Hospital '''is the central location where Grey's Anatomy is set. It has appeared in all seasons and has been the host of many famous doctors. There have been patients that travel across the country to receive the best medical treatment from the leading surgeons in their field and the hospital is reportedly the best in Washington State. In recent time its reputation has dropped, now ranked the twelfth best teaching hospital in the country. It was established in 1947. After being ranked 12th in top teaching hospital for a surgical residency program, previously ranked 3rd, and being demoted to a Level 2 Trauma Center, the Chief was determined to do everything in his power to restore the hospital's former glory. Surgical protocol was changed, more impressive and news grabbing, but risky, surgeries was actively encouraged and as such, was delighted when Derek and Meredith's clinical trial was featured in a medical journal following its success, being hailed as the Shepherd method. Although there was much success, some people (Derek and Bailey) felt he had changed sligthly and was acting reckless. Following the changes, the building suffered severe flooding due to a plumbing leak and at the insistence of the Chief, the surgical floor would remain as normal, until a ceiling collapsed on a patient mid-surgery (although this later helped them discover a tumour). Following the appointment of Owen as head of trauma, the hospital regained its Level 1 Trauma Center rating. The staff work 80 hour weeks, although in the past this has been breached, but generally 6 days a week and 50 weeks per year. Following financial difficulties, Seattle Grace Hospital merged with Mercy West Medical Center in 2009, forming the new Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, based at the current site of Seattle Grace Hospital. Notable Staff Board of Directors *Larry Jennings Attending Physicians *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery, Trauma Surgery) *Dr. Teddy Altman (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Head of Plastic Surgery, ENT Surgeon) *Dr. Robert Stark (Head of Paediatric Surgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (General Surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (Orthopaedic Surgery) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (General Surgery) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Paediatric Surgery) *Dr. Katharine Wyatt (Psychiatry) Surgical Residents *Dr. Meredith Grey (Fifth Year Resident) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Fifth Year Resident) *Dr. Alex Karev (Fifth Year Resident) *Dr. April Kepner (Fifth Year Resident) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Fifth Year Resident) *Dr. Lexie Grey (Fourth Year Resident) *Dr. Steve Mostow (Fourth Year Resident) *Dr. Megan Mostow (Fourth Year Resident) Nursing Staff *Tyler Christian *Debbie *Rose Notable Ex-Staff *Dr. Ellis Grey *Dr. Preston Burke *Dr. Addison Montgomery *Dr. Erica Hahn *Dr. Sadie Harris *Dr. Margaret Campbell *Dr. George O'Malley *Dr. Izzie Stevens *Dr. Charles Percy *Dr. Reed Adamson Notable Rooms *Operating Rooms *Canteen *Lobby with Nurses Stations *Patient Rooms *Intensive Care Unit *Conference Room *The Chief's Office *On-Call Rooms *The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic *Emergency Room *Attendings' Lounge/Doctors' Lounge *Residents' Lounge *Interns' Locker Room *Morgue *Chapel *The Cafeteria *Elevators Other Hospitals Referenced *Johns Hopkins Hospital *Mayo Clinic *Cleveland Clinic *Massachusetts General Hospital *Mercy West Medical Center *Seattle Presbyterian Hospital *Wilkeson General *Lake Washington Med *LA Med *Washington Med *Boston General Notes *Seattle Grace Hospital is based on Harborview in Seattle, WA. Most of the filming actually occurs in Los Angeles (Hollywood), as well, that is where the set is located. However most of the outside shots of Seattle are very real with the exception of "Seattle Grace." The outside shots from the building are taken from Sea-Tac Airport. It's located between Seattle and Tacoma, hence the name. *On the hospital lab coats on the right it says SGH and on the left it says their name and M.D, followed by any affiliations such as F.A.C.S (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons). *Psychiatry is on the fifth floor. *The hospital was once so understaffed which forced nurses to work overtime, leading them to strike. *The elevators are where Derek Shepherd proposed to Meredith Grey. Category:Locations